fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Ayame Sohma
Ayame Sohma (草摩 綾女, Sōma Ayame; "Ayame Soma"https://www.fruitsbasketofficial.com/) is one of recurring characters Fruits Basket series and one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. He is the biological older brother of Yuki Sohma. He is possessed by the Snake of the Zodiac. Ayame is best friends with Hatori Sohma and Shigure Sohma, and the three of them make up the Mabudachi Trio. Unlike his brother, Ayame is rather loud and flamboyant. Appearance Ayame is a tall, thin young man. He has long, straight silver-grey hair and gold eyes (yellowish-green in the anime). He is often dressed in rather flamboyant outfits, most of which he designs and tries on, then sells to his customers. His casual clothes seem to reflect a Chinese design, much like Yuki's. As a snake, he is long, thin and white in colour. Personality He is extremely flamboyant and overconfident, often speaking of himself in a much brighter light than others, while in truth he just wishes that he and Yuki were closer. One of the few things as brothers that Yuki and Ayame have in common, is that they both enjoy annoying Kyo. A few of the names that Ayame calls Kyo are "Lucky Kyou" and "Kyon-Kichi", both of which he calls Kyo to annoy him, which he succeeds at doing. Ayame is constantly trying to get closer to Yuki due to their separation as children. He once told Tohru that he "was vaguely aware that he even had a brother. By the time he realized it, a deep ’rift’ had grown between and Ayame".Fruits Basket, episode 14 Yuki also once admitted to Tohru, "I wouldn't say I dislike Ayame. He just gets to be too much for me sometimes, is all". Ayame and Shigure pretend to be a couple and often pretend to do little bromance' scenes where at the end they say 'All right!' and flash a thumbs-up, much to the dismay of Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, and the confusion of Tohru. Story Overview History Plot The shop he owns and works in is a lingerie/costume store, in which he says he sells "romance". He and his coworker, Mine Kuramae, appear to be in a relationship, but when Yuki asks him if she knows about the Sohma curse, he quickly changes the topic to a rare "Mogeta" doll he is holding. When Yuki and Tohru Honda go to visit him, Tohru is extremely fond of his dresses, whereas Yuki is utterly disgusted. Later in the debut episode, Ayame asks Tohru to go out with him for lunch, and she agrees. As they walk home, Ayame tells Tohru that he can die if it becomes too cold. When they arrive home, it is shown that Ayame had been in snake form and had crawled into Tohru's shirt. Yuki becomes angry at him, but Ayame just laughs. The Three Musketeers Arc Fruit Basket Another Relationships :Main article: Ayame Sohma/Relationships The Snake of the Zodiac Ayame is cursed by the spirit of the snake of the zodiac. As such, he is sensitive to heat and cold like a cold-blooded snake. Whenever the surrounding becomes too warm or cold for him, Ayame would transform. Hence, when he steps outside, he always carries an umbrella to shield himself from the sun﻿ and during school days, he would make the Sohmas ferry him to school in a car to avoid transformation. It has been shown that even a slightest wind can cause Ayame to transform and needs warm surroundings to transform back. Ayame also gets colds and the flu easily due to this. Trivia * Unlike most members of the Zodiac, Ayame was never harmed neither physically nor mentally by Akito Sohma, since he is one of the two Zodiac members that Akito cannot stand. **Another possible factor lies in the Japanese superstition that a snake is a sign of wealth and fortune, and harming one would bring bad luck. Akito is likely superstitious and would be careful when dealing with Ayame. *Ayame's snake form is white, like that of an albino snake, but instead of having red eyes, Ayame has gold eyes. It is unknown precisely what kind of snake he takes the form of. *Like Yuki, his casual clothes reflect a Chinese style; this might be a way Ayame is attempting to grow closer to his younger brother. *Like Shigure, he is shown to be flamboyant and a pervert, for example, when Tohru and Yuki visited his shop, he said any dream could be completed, such as the dream of seeing a woman stepping out of a bathroom, the result of that was Yuki shouting, "That is a crime!" *His personality much resembles Tamaki Suoh's from Ouran High School Host Club. Both have some things in common: Both are a little perverted, but have good intentions, are quite idiotic and clueless most of the time, and both are very, very, very flamboyant. *Ayame talks like Team Rocket member James from Pokémon. *He is voiced by Chris Sabat, ironically who is known for playing macho or manly roles such as Vegeta, Yamcha and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z, Kurogane in Tsubasa Chronicles, Kuwabara in Yu Yu Hakusho, Elfman in Fairy Tail, and Zoro in One Piece. * After he becomes a normal human, Ayame wears snake's skin shoes, seen when he is searching for a new home for Yuki in the last volume of the series. Gallery :Main article: Ayame Sohma/Gallery References Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Mabudachi Trio Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters